In muzzle-loading firearms, a barrel extends forwardly from the forward end of a receiver. A breech is provided at the rearward end of the barrel and receives the propellant, as well as a projectile. A breech plug is threadably mounted in the receiver and is normally comprised of a steel material, as is the receiver and barrel. The breech plug is provided to provide a seal between the forward end of the breech plug and the barrel to prevent blow-by of gases when the firearm is discharged. However, the steel-to-steel relationship does not provide a good seal between the breech plug and the barrel, which results in considerable blow-by when the rifle or firearm is fired. The residue is very dirty, and the rifle must be cleaned often.
In some muzzle-loading firearms, a nipple is mounted in the rear end of the breech plug and has a rearward end adapted to have a percussion cap mounted thereon. When the percussion cap is fired, ignition sparks travel the length of the nipple to ignite the propellant in the breech. Conventional nipples also provide a poor seal between the nipple and the breech plug. Further, the design of the ignition bore in the nipple provides a less than satisfactory fire path.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved ignition system, breech plug and nipple.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a breech plug for a muzzle-loading firearm including a brass-like seal which seals the breech plug to the barrel so as to prevent blow-by.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a breech plug, including an insert comprised of brass, aluminum, zinc, copper, etc. which also provides for a seal between the nipple and the breech plug.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a nipple having a non-restrictive path of fire.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.